


such an all-mighty sound

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Objectification, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may be quiet,” Lydia says without looking up, “but when I have something important to say, you’ll certainly know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	such an all-mighty sound

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Jennifer/Lydia, banshee.

“Who is that?” The neighboring pack alpha nods towards Lydia in the corner of the room, sitting quietly with a book in her lap.  She’s done up in Kali’s pack colors, dark purple and black, matching Jennifer, who stands next to her with a hand resting possessively on the nape of her neck.

“That’s Lydia,” Kali says, winking lasciviously at Jennifer.  “Our little treasure.”

Lydia licks her lips like she’s annoyed, but she keeps reading, one leg crossed daintily over the other so the intricate pack tattoos winding up her calves are shown to the room. 

“Sweet girl,” Jennifer coos, stroking a finger under Lydia’s chin, and Lydia looks up with something odd in her eyes—fear, maybe, but also awe, curiosity, and reverence.  “Everyone always notices our newest member.”  She leans down, kissing Lydia lightly on the mouth, and Lydia’s red lips curl into a smile.

“She’s not a wolf,” the alpha sniffs, still eyeing Lydia.  “She’s not magic, either.  What is your place, girl?”

Lydia looks at the alpha, and her expression changes in a snap to boredom and distaste.  She says nothing, looks back down at her book.

“A quiet one,” the alpha says, anger seeping into her voice.

“I may be quiet,” Lydia says without looking up, “but when I have something important to say, you’ll certainly know.”

Jennifer smiles at Lydia like she’s the sun.  “My perfect girl,” she says, running her fingers through Lydia’s hair.  “My brilliant, perfect banshee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence & the Machine's "Drumming Song."


End file.
